Sentimientos recónditos
by Jeanne-chan
Summary: EriolxSakura Los pensamientos de Eriol con respecto a lo que siente por Sakura y su remordimiento por no tener el valor de decirle lo que siente.


**SENTIMIENTOS RECÓNDITOS**

**IMPORTANTE: **Esta historia se sitúa cuando Eriol acaba de llegar a la escuela de Sakura y nadie sabe todavía que él es la reencarnación de Clow Reed.

_En cursiva_----- Pensamientos

**CAPÍTULO 1: LO QUE SIENTO**

Mientras la lluvia caía lentamente al otro lado de la ventana, un joven observaba este triste paisaje con la mirada perdida, como ausente, mientras pronunciaba un nombre... –Sakura-

-Qué te pasa Eriol? Últimamente estás muy extraño- preguntó Nakuru intentando sonar lo más inocente posible.

-Nada, no me pasa nada- Respondió él, aunque eso no era cierto, desde hacía ya un tiempo, ninguna de las respuestas que daba a esta pregunta, cada vez más frecuente, eran ciertas.

_Pero porque... no lo entiendo, nunca me había sucedido esto..._

-Definitivamente, está muy extraño- corroboró con seguridad la joven.

Al día siguiente, todo amaneció como de costumbre, sin demasiadas palabras el la mansión Reed. Y, como siempre, Nakuru y Eriol se dirigían hacia sus respectivas escuelas. Teniendo en cuenta que gran parte del camino lo harían juntos, la chica decidió que ese sería un buen momento para preguntarle al chico que era lo que le sucedía, y esta vez no aceptaría una respuesta que la desviara de su propósito.

-Vamos Eriol, se que te sucede algo, porqué no me lo quieres contar?-

-No me sucede nada, de verdad. Es solo que me encuentro raro al haber venido de repente a Japón, el cambio de residencia tan de golpe me ha hecho sentir extraño, únicamente es eso, no te preocupes.-

Cuando por fin después de un largo e intenso interrogatorio llegaron a la escuela, un alegre rostro apareció enfrente de Eriol, mientras le saludaba con una dulce sonrisa.

-Buenos días Sakura- Respondió él. _Oh, no, otra vez ese sentimiento, pero porque...? por qué siempre que estoy junto a ella?-_

Mientras recapacitaba sobre éste hecho, su rostro había adquirido un aire muy pensativo, lo que preocupó a la joven. -Te sucede algo?-

-No, estoy bien- Y... había vuelto a mentir.

En ese momento una joven con el cabello largo, ondulado y de color negro azabache, junto con un joven alto y moreno, se acercaron a ellos.

-Hola Tomoyo, Shaoran- saludó Sakura.

-Buenos días- respondieron ambos. En ese momento, se escuchó el ya conocido sonido que daba a saber a estudiantes y profesores que las clases iban a dar comienzo, al darse cuenta, los cuatro subieron rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigieron a su respectiva aula.

Las horas que estuvieron sentados escuchando a los profesores dar sus explicaciones, no fueron muy diferentes para Eriol, él seguía sumergido en su creciente preocupación.

No lo entendía, o no quería entenderlo. Sakura era simplemente una persona con poderes mágicos descendiente de la magia de Clow Reed y que ahora tenía en su poder las cartas mágicas que éste había creado, nada más... o si? La verdad es que últimamente no tenía nada claro, ni siquiera sus sentimientos. Sería acaso que se había enamorado de ella? No, eso no podía ser. Pero bueno, fuera o no amor lo que sentía por ella, lo que sí tenía claro es que ahora debía de ayudarla a transformar las cartas de Clow en cartas de Sakura. Así que lo mejor era que olvidase, al menos por un momento, esa preocupación que no paraba de reinar en sus pensamientos.

Y ya sabía como hacer que lograse convertir una carta.

Al acabar la horas lectivas, se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia su casa y empezó a preparar el plan que había ideado y que, si todo salía como él había previsto, llevaría a cabo esa misma noche.

La tarde terminó, y para la satisfacción del chico ya estaba todo listo.

Avisó de esto a sus dos compañeros que, al enterarse, rápidamente se transformaron y los tres se dirigieron a un lugar apartado de las miradas curiosas de los ciudadanos de Tokio.

Mientras, en la casa de Sakura reinaba la normalidad durante la cena. Cuando Sakura terminó de cenar, dio las buenas noches y subió hacia su cuarto y, antes de abrir la puerta se encontró cara a cara con uno de los dos guardianes de las cartas de Clow.

Al verlo ahí, la joven lo cogió rápidamente y lo entro corriendo en su habitación.

-Kero, que no te das cuenta de que te puede ver Toya o papá?- le dijo sobresaltada.

-Ya lo se, pero es que acabo de notar algo... como si fuese una carta de Clow-

-Otra vez...?-

-Sí- Ya hacía un tiempo que esto estaba sucediendo. Según le había dicho Kero, lo que ella tenía que hacer era transformar las cartas de Clow en cartas de Sakura porque si no, a medida que pasaba el tiempo sus poderes irían desapareciendo hasta llegar a convertirse en cartas normales y corrientes. Sin ningún signo que mostrara que antes habían sido una fuente magia y poder, nada.

Ante las palabras de Kero, Sakura salió rápidamente de su cuarto y se dirigió al lugar en el que se había manifestado aquel poder mágico...

CONTINUARÁ...

Notas de la autora:

Hola! n.n Espero que hos esté gustando el fic. La verdad es que yo nunca había pensado en Sakura y Eriol como "pareja" o posible "pareja" pero bueno, tampoco me está resultando tan difícil escribir este fic como en un principio había pensado.

Aunque lo más importante es que os guste a vosotros, que para eso sois los que lo leéis!

También decir que este fic se lo dedico a Tsuki Hirashiwa ya que es quien me pidió este fic.

Espero que te esté gustando.

Y bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo en el que se verán reflejados con más fuerza los sentimientos de Eriol hacia Sakura.


End file.
